Our World - Watashitachi no Sekai
by stefficchi
Summary: Walls are collapsing. Lights are fading. Floors are crumbling. My world. Our world. Is it going to end right now, at this very moment? Will she be able to escape from the residence? And what will happen next? The truth behind the Starfilius will be revealed! Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**One.**

* * *

Somehow, she, a Starfilius, ended up in Kukuroo Mountain, where the infamous – Zoldyck family lives. It was raining. But she didn't care. She was looking at the tall, enormous the Doors of Hades, until she heard a faint tinkling sound. Then she found an old man, standing, and carrying some keys. She asked something, and the old man replied, and gave her a key. She walked slowly to the small door beside the Door of The Hades, and opened it, thanks to the key. As her small feet walked in, an enormous, terrifying creature had already waited for her. Mike— the Zoldyck's hound dog.

Her curiosity is going to kill her.

She didn't expect that Mike is a hound dog, no-An enormous hound dog. A hound dog would be fine, but this one.. It's too terrifying. Her lips were stiff, and she wasn't able to let out a single scream. Mike ran towards her, trying to kill her- by eating her. She couldn't move—she was too scared to move. As Mike opened its mouth, she closed her eyes, trembling in fear. She covered her face with her bare hands, showing the star-glowing tattoo on her right hand. Luckily, someone saved her. She slowly opened her eyes, and she saw a black, spiky haired boy, carrying her, while running. She looked at him, and their eyes met. He smiled.

The story of the Starfilius, and her bitter past has already begun.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The meeting

**Two.**

* * *

"Mike, Stop!"

The hound dog stopped, and it ran to the source of the sound. She sighed in relief, and she cried afterwards. The black, spiky haired boy walked next to her silently. "What's your name?" he asked, while smiling. "I-I'm Chiyoko, nice to meet you," she replied with a faint voice, wiping her tears. "I'm Gon, nice to meet you too." And they walked to a small cottage, not too far from the exit.

She saw Mike, sitting calmly next to a boy. She was still scared, so she walked silently behind Gon.

"Don't worry, Chiyoko. Mike isn't going to eat you now," said Gon.

She nodded slightly, trembled in fear. She looked at the boy beside Mike. He has spiky silver hair, blue eyes, and he wore a black turtleneck. Then, she looked at the two boys beside the sliver haired one. Well, one of them looked like an adult already. The younger one has medium blonde hair, with brown eyes. And the older one has brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. The three of them looked at her. The man suddenly walked towards her, and said

"Young miss; I'm Leorio Paladiknight, nice to meet you. You're very beautiful, like a red rose," with a funny way.

The blonde haired boy hit him, and said "I'm sorry for the rudeness. He's always like that," and he smiled.

"Kurapika! I'm in the middle of introducing myself! Can you please don't interrupt?!" he shouted.

The blonde haired boy, Kurapika, hit Leorio for the second time, while the silver haired boy looked at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Chiyoko, this is Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio," said Gon.

She nodded shyly, and then she bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Killua asked, sharpened his eyes.

"Uh... I just w-wanted to see the Zoldycks," she replied with a faint voice.

"Tch, Are you stupid?!" he shouted.

She was startled, and she closed her eyes. She knew that her actions were stupid. Too stupid.

"Come on Killua, don't scare her like that," Gon replied.

"Go home! This isn't a place for lolita kids like you! You must be thankful to Gon. If it wasn't for Gon, I won't call Mike nor saved you."

She gripped her dress, her face looked like she was about to cry. Then she bowed again.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'll leave now."

"Good," said Killua.

"But I'm a Hunter and I'm 12! I'm a member of the Starfilius family, and I'm not a kid!" she shouted, and ran towards the exit.

"Tch, she's a Hunter? Nonsense. Starfilius? What's that?" said Killua with an annoyed tone.

"Starfilius Family is a mage family." "I won't believe it. She mustn't be a mage," said Killua.

"Yeah, me neither. The only way to confirm it is to see the Starfilius tattoo," Kurapika replied calmly.

"Well, let's get going then," said Killua. And the four of them walked together towards the exit.

As they walked out of the Zoldyck's residence, they saw a monstrous troll. It's enormous. And they saw Chiyoko, standing in front of that troll. Gon was going to save Chiyoko, but Killua held him back.

"Don't interfere," he said. "I need some proof."

Chiyoko's tattoo was special. It was always glowing. So, it was always noticeable.

"That must be it, the one on her right shoulder," said Kurapika, looking at the glowing star tattoo.

Chiyoko took her wand. She held her wand, and she made a star-glowing-line between her and the troll. She said a magic spell, and in the blink of an eye, the troll was burned into ashes.

"She is really a mage,"said Leorio, amazed. Chiyoko vanished, and appeared before the three boys and one man. They flinched.

"Cool~ Chiyoko, you're cool!" said Gon happily.

"No, I'm not, but, thank you," she replied, smiling.

"Four of you are going to the Padokia district airport, am I right?" "Yes, we are," replied Kurapika.

"Then, I'm going to take you there," said her again.

"Ha-ha, you don't need to—" Before Leorio had finished his sentence, five of them were surrounded by a magic circle.

She said "Padokia district airport." And the five of them warped to the airport. "Hey! I haven't agreed yet!" Killua yelled. "Thanks for the ride, Chiyoko,"said Gon. She nodded, and she gave a faint smile towards Gon, ignoring Killua's existence. Then she went to the vending machine.

The Padokia District Airport was very crowded at that day. Chiyoko could see many airships through the window. Chiyoko skillfully avoided the crowds and joined Gon's group. Gon- of course, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"Well, September 1st , At York Shin City," said Leorio, waving his hand and went into the crowd with Kurapika.

"Hey," Killua called Chiyoko. Chiyoko drank the chocolate milk, ignoring Killua.

"Tch, don't act so mighty. You're injured, aren't you? The bone must be cracked," he asked with an annoyed tone, while looking at her swollen left foot.

"W-what? This? N-no, this is nothing," she replied, covering her left foot.

"He.. So you're not injured," said Killua, while grinning.

"Yes, o-of course !" She replied. Then, Killua kicked her left foot.

"Ouch! You're mean!" she shouted furiously. "Did i kick you too hard?" He grinned mischievously.

"H-huh? That was nothing." "Ah, how about this?" Killua tried to kick her, but she warped, and she appeared behind Killua.

"How about what? This?" She kicked his right foot with her right foot.

"Ouch! You little-"

"Okay, now we're even. I'm sorry," Chiyoko bowed.

"I'm going to heal both of us." "What?" Chiyoko grabbed Killua's wrist and her hand glowed green.

She said "_Mahou o iyashi, kassei-ka suru_," with a gentle voice. His wounds dissapeared slowly. Then, Chiyoko healed herself.

"Well, so you're not just a mere kid," said Killua, grinning.

"I'm not a kid! Stop calling me that!"

"Killua, sorry for making you wait too long!" said Gon, while running towards the two.

"Hey, Gon," called Killua.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, this annoying kid can heal wounds. I think she'll be a perfect help for our journey," said Killua, while pointing at Chiyoko.

"I'm! Not! A! Kid!" she shouted.

"Ah, yes, whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Um, I think she can join us,"Gon replied.

"Really?" said Chiyoko, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Chiyoko smiled brightly, a pure smile. And, at the same time...

Gon and Killua stood there, blushed slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Starfilius

**Three.**

* * *

"W-well, let's go then," said Gon.

"Um, sure," replied Killua. Chiyoko nodded.

As they began to reach the exit, 7 people has already waited for them. Chiyoko was the first to notice them, and she pulled Gon and Killua.

"What is it?" Killua asked.

"See those man-in-black?"

"Yeah."

"They're after me. We're going to hide," she whispered.

"Hey, what? After you? What do you-"

"Found her !"

"Aw man. Hide!"

The three ran, but Chiyoko couldn't keep up with them. They were very fast!

"Well, I guess I have no choice, then," Chiyoko stopped, and turned around. Gon and Killua were watching from afar.

"Hey, little miss."

"Huh? What do you want from me, Mister?" she smiled.

"We will bring you to a very beautiful place, you'll like it," said the tall man.

"Really? Sure!" Chiyoko nodded.

"She IS stupid, after all," said Killua, letting out a big sigh.

"I.. don't think she'll give herself to those people easily," said Gon, while looking at Chiyoko. "Let's just see what'll happen next."

"Little miss, please be a good girl, okay?" said the tall man, pulling out a gun.

"S-so, if I hesitate, you'll kill me?" Chiyoko asked, teary eyed.

"W-what's with that attitude?!" said Killua.

"Unfortunately yes, young miss," replied the tall man.

"I-I see... Then, would you mind if I kill you first, Mister?"

"Huh?"

"I said, would you mind if I kill you first, Mister?"

"You've got guts, little miss. I'm the one whose going to kill you!"

"Ah, yeah. Let's see who will win," said Chiyoko with a devilish smile.

"See?" Gon turned towards Killua, smiling.

"Too bad, I can't use my magic here. But I'm still going to kill you all."

"No weapons? You've got to be kidding-" Before the man finished his sentence, Chiyoko vanished, and took all guns from the group.

"Too bad, I have some weapons here," Chiyoko pulled the trigger, and killed the group one by one.

"Yosh, done!" She smiled, and ran to Gon and Killua, leaving 7 corpses behind.

"Hey, what's with that acting?" Killua asked with a judging face.

"Come on, it's only a trick to kill them! I'm not the type of person who'll carelessly follow people like that!" she sighed.

"Good job, Chiyoko!"

"Thanks, Gon," Chiyoko smiled.

"Heh, not bad. Your shootings are good. Headshots," Killua grinned.

"Thanks," Chiyoko replied.

"But your acting..."

"Stop complimenting, airhead!"

"W-what? Airhead?"

"Yeah, you're an airhead!"

"Shut up, you short-"

"Enough, enough already!"

"Tch, fine," Killua replied, annoyed.

"But...," said Gon, starting his sentence.

"But what, Gon?" Killua asked.

"But why did you follow us, Chiyoko? We could've kidnapped you or something right?"

"Yep. But I trusted you two. Both of you are a good person," she replied happily.

"You're a complete idiot, kid," said Killua.

"I'm not an idiot! And how many times do I have to tell you, Kil-lu-a? I'm not a kid! Ah yeah, by the way, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Chiyoko Starfilius. I'm 12. A hunter. Not. A. Kid."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm Killua Zoldyck."

"I'm Gon Freecs!"

...

"So, what's your reason to become a hunter, Gon?"

"Well, my father is a hunter, and I'm going to search for him!"

"I see.. What about you, airhead?"

"No particular reasons, shortie. What about you?"

"Uh, me? To gain the most powerful spell.."

"What spell?"

"Well, I don't know. All of my relatives won't tell me about it. So boring," she pursed her lips.

"That's because you lack of knowledge, maybe?" said Killua.

"Oh please, judging from your face, I believe I'm smarter than you," replied Chiyoko, closing her eyes.

"This short kid!"

"Please, no more fighting!" said Gon.

"Let's hurry. The airship to the Whale Island will leave very soon," said Gon again.

"Whale Island?"

"It's Gon's village."

"Ah, I see. Let's go! If you're too slow, we'll leave you behind, airhead!" said Chiyoko, running with Gon.

"Tch, I guess the trip will be very troublesome. Oh well," said Killua, putting his hands in his pocket, and began to run.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Whale Island

**Four.**

* * *

The odd shaped airship began to fly through the blue sky, going to the Whale Island.

"Like. I. Said. You're troublesome! What's with this motion sickness?" Killua hit Chiyoko's head.

"...Stop complimenting," replied Chiyoko, in a small voice, closing her eyes.

Chiyoko couldn't stand air transportation. She'll get dizzy and such. She hated her motion sickness.

"K-Killua, please don't be too harsh..," said Gon.

"Geez, she's too troublesome. Gon, let's just throw her off the airship," said Killua, while looking at her.

"...Stop complimenting, airhead!" Chiyoko casted a spell to Killua, making his body became itchy.

"W-wha... Itchy! You shortie! I'm gonna throw you off no-"

"Sstt.. Killua, she's asleep," said Gon.

"What? This annoying-" Killua was going to hit her, but when he saw Chiyoko's tired sleeping face, he changed his mind.

"Tch. Fine. I'll smack her a lot later," said Killua, scratching his hands.

"Huh wait." "What is it, Killua?"

"It's not that itchy anymore.. What happened?"

"Uh, I'm not sure.. Maybe it's because of her current condition," replied Gon.

"Well, let's go see the sunset, then!"

"What about her?"

"Let's just leave her there."

"Okay then.." And both of them left.

...

"Hey, wake up," called Killua. But Chiyoko won't budge.

"Try this, Killua," replied Gon, giving a bottle of cold water.

"Yosh! Good job, Gon!"

And Killua poured the cold water on Chiyoko's face.

"Waaa!" the surprised Chiyoko woke up in an instant.

"We've arrived, shortie. You're lazy," said Killua, folding her arms.

"Ah, you're right. Thanks for waking me up, airhead," replied Chiyoko, wiping her face with some tissues.

"Heh. I should've hit you on the face, shortie."

"You annoying airhead!" said Chiyoko, punched Killua's back.

"Wanna fight?"

"Sure? Why not!"

"STOP!" Gon shouted, pinched Chiyoko and Killua. "Let's walk to my home."

They got out from the airship, and began to walk to Gon's home. Whale Island is a beautiful place. So relaxing. And the atmosphere that day... it was warm.

"Mito san!" Gon shouted, and ran into the house.

Killua and Chiyoko stood in front of Gon's house. It was small and ordinary, but there was a big- or maybe a huge tree on it.

"Not to mention, but Gon's house shape is..," said Killua.

"Quite.. Unique," replied Chiyoko.

"Never mind, let's just go in," said Killua.

They saw a red haired woman, standing in front of Gon. She looked happy.

"Gon! Long time no see," said Mito, hugging Gon tightly.

"Mito-san.. I brought two friends, this is Killua, and this is Chiyoko."

The woman looked at them, and gave a friendly smile.

"Ah, welcome!"

Killua and Chiyoko bowed.

"Let's eat dinner," said Gon, pulling Killua and Chiyoko to the dining room.

The dining room was neat- everything is clean. And huge. There was a kitchen set, and a long table with 6 small chairs. The table was decorated with a white, flowery tablecloth. It gave a warm atmosphere. And on the table, there were many kinds of food.

"Mito-san, your cooking is delicious!"

"Oh my, thank you!"

"T-this...," Killua pointed to the red peppers.

"What is it, Killua?" asked Gon.

"I-I don't like red peppers. I'll pick it then," said Killua, picking the red peppers.

And Chiyoko got an idea.

"Ah, you don't like red peppers, Killua? You must be lying.. Here, I give you some more," said Chiyoko, and smirked.

"You annoying shortie.. I'll deal with you later."

"Come on, Chiyoko, Killua, don't pick foods okay?"

"O-okay.."

Killua tried to eat it, but he spat it out instantly. All of them were surprised.

"Eek! Mother, cloth, cloth!" said Mito, panicking.

...

"Such bad manners!" said Chiyoko, folding her arms.

"How could you spit out the red peppers like that?"

"I hate red peppers!"

"Did you ever learn?" said Chiyoko, pinched Killua's left hand.

"Okay, okay! I won't do it again!"

"Good."

"Tch, this annoying ugly shortie, acting all mighty," murmured Killua.

"I can hear you, you picky airhead!" Chiyoko casted another spell to Killua, making him unable to move. "Learn your lesson!" Chiyoko shouted, and went to her room.

The stars are sparkling brightly, and the moon gracefully shines. Gon were half-asleep, when Killua sat there, froze by Chiyoko's spell. He murmured and murmured, and trying to sleep. But he just couldn't. It was uncomfortable.

"Killua, are you awake?"

"How am I supposed to sleep like this?!"

"I wonder, if we encounter a powerful enemy in the future, will Chiyoko be able to protect herself?"

"I don't know. She's too clumsy, after all," replied Killua, and then sighed.

"Yeah.. But she's kindhearted."

"You've got to be kidding me. She's annoying!"

"I'll go and talk to her."

"What for?" "To release you from the spell."

"Fine." As Gon began to reach Chiyoko's room, he saw a note, stuck on the door.

"Tell that airhead, the only way to break the spell is to say that he's sorry."

And Gon came back to Killua.

"See this." Gon gave the note to Killua, and Killua's face looked annoyed.

"Fine. I'm sorry, shortie!" And Killua's released from the spell.

"Heh, she did think about you after all, Killua. That's why, like i said, she's kindhearted," said Gon, grinning.

"W-what? I won't admit it!"

"Okay, okay. Good night, Killua."

"Good night, Gon."

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 - River

**Five.**

* * *

It's morning!

The sun shone through the window of Chiyoko's room, revealed all of its contents. There was a small cupboard, with a small lamp on it. There were some bags, at the corner of the room. And there was a bed too, with Chiyoko's on it, sleeping safe and sound.

And Chiyoko just woke up. She took a deep breath, stretched her body, and jumped out of the bed. She made her bed, and took a warm bath. The bathroom was nearly big- but it's also small, with a long bathtub filled with warm water.

_'Wah... This place is really relaxing!' _she muttered.

After taking a bath, she put on a top and a skirt. She brushed her teeth, and tied her hair. A ponytail. Well, she couldn't help it. It was getting hot. Beside the sink, there was Gon's room.

_'Gotta wake them up.'_

She opened the door, and saw Gon and Killua. They were sleeping, but their sleeping pose was really funny.

"Wake up!"

Surprised by the sound, Gon woke up instantly. But, Killua won't budge.

"Ah.. Good morning, Chiyoko."

"Good morning, Gon," she replied with a smile.

"I'm going to wake Killua."

But Chiyoko gave her a don't-wake-him-up-please-i-don't-wan't-to-be-annoy ed-this-early-in-the-morning kind of glare, so Gon didn't do it.

After some preparations, they walked into the kitchen. Mito and Gon's grandmother were preparing for breakfast, and they were as lively as before.

"Good morning, Mito-san!"

"Good morning, you two," replied Mito.

"Here, your breakfast."

"Thank you, Mito-san!"

Mito gave two bowls of warm chicken porridge. One for Chiyoko, and one for Gon. Chiyoko loves porridges. And they began to eat. Chiyoko praised Mito, spontaneously.

"Mito-san, your porridge... It's delicious!" she smiled widely.

"Thank you!" replied Mito.

"Well, Chiyoko, after breakfast, do you want to play at the river? The river is beautiful!" asked Gon.

"River? Sure- ah, nevermind, I'll pass."

"Huh? Why?"

"Um.. Nothing in particular, I just don't want to. Maybe tomorrow," she replied, and finished eating.

"Mito-san, I'm going to practice outside!" said Gon.

"Okay, but you have to go home before lunch!" replied Mito.

"Okay!"

And Gon walked out, closed the wooden door.

Meanwhile...

Killua finally woke up, realizing the time.

_'Ah, it's morning. Gotta take a bath. And where's Gon anyway?'_

And he took a bath. As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw a shadow, in Chiyoko's room.

He peeked inside the room, and he saw Chiyoko, hugging her knees.

_'...'_

She's crying.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bitter Past

**Six.**

* * *

_It was July 15th. That unforgettable day._

_"Chiyoko neechan!"_

_"Ah, Hotaru," the 7-year-old girl smiled at her little sister._

_"Ne, ne! Let's play at the river!" said the little sister, pulling the girl's arm._

_"But.. Auntie has already told us right? We mustn't go outside."_

_"It's okay. Please, oneechan! Just for a while."_

_Somehow, the girl just couldn't refuse. She followed her little sister, to the river. It was sunny on that day. The calm, blue river reflected the golden sun perfectly._

_"Uwah! It's.. Cold!" said the little sister, splashing the water happily._

_"It sure is, Hotaru!" _

_"Ne, Chiyoko neechan!"_

_"Yeah? What is it, Hotaru?" the girl smiled._

_"Show your magic again! Hotaru wants to see it!"_

_"Sure.. But not outside.. Do you remember what auntie told us?"_

_After the girl-Chiyoko, finished her sentence, she felt that there's someone watching her. And she sensed danger._

_"Have you found the target yet?"_

_"Yes, boss."_

_"Good. The short haired girl with a star tattoo on her right hand. And, one more thing. Don't kill the big sister. I'll deal with the big sister next time."_

_"Okay, boss. We get it."_

_The man-in-black pressed 'end call', and looked at the two siblings again. And wait. They're going back to their orphan house._

_"Hotaru.. Come on.."_

_"NO! NO! Hotaru still wants to play!"_

_"Please.. We are in danger!"_

_"Eh..? Neechan is lying! Hotaru wants to play some more!"_

_"They're going to run. Kill them now!"_

_"Come on, Hotaru. Neechan isn't lying!"_

_The girl pulled her little sister and began to run as fast as they could, and five man-in-black were chasing after them. _

_"Neechan! Who are they? Hotaru is scared!" said the little sister, teary eyed._

_"Let's just run, Hotaru! Neechan will explain later, okay-"_

_Clack. And boom. Chiyoko's legs were shot. And she fell down. She heard another boom. And the next thing Chiyoko saw was.. Her sister, fell to the ground too. She was shot, but it's not her legs. Her head. And those people shot her sister again and again. In her arms, legs, and chest. Chiyoko stared blankly at the corpse of her little sister. How could this happen? How? Why? Why!? Those questions were always running through her mind. In her age, Chiyoko has already known what is death. Chiyoko was an assassin. She learned many assassin techniques when she was 5. She was told to kill a certain person, and she did it. But, she couldn't control herself, and thought that it was just a game. They were sleeping. And she killed so many people in the town. Her power was very strong at that time._

_Her mother, Lilia Starfilius, used her magic to seal Chiyoko's assassin power. But, Lilia had two conditions._

_'First, the seal will break if Chiyoko was able to control herself. Second, it will break when she wants to protect someone very badly. Third, the seal will break after those two conditions are completed.'_

_And yeah, Chiyoko couldn't protect her sister. Because her past memory was erased. By the ones who killed her family. And her sister, Hotaru. However, she couldn't forget the name of the leader. And she will never forgive him. Forever._

* * *

Chiyoko was really crying. Killua just couldn't believe his own eyes.

_'That shortie... is crying?'_

Killua went into her room, closed the door, and leaned his back against it. He remained silent for several minutes, waiting for her to notice his existence. But he couldn't hold the urge to ask what made her cry. And yeah.

"Oi."

Chiyoko was startled. And at the same time, very embarrassed.

_'When did he come in?'_

But, instead of saying when-did-you-come-in, she said, "What? Happy to see my cry?"

She didn't want to look weak.

_'This shortie brat. When she is crying like this, she's also annoying.'_

Chiyoko hugged her knees even tighter, hiding her face behind her silky long dark blue hair. Killua was waiting for another response. She will scold him or even kick him out from the room. That was the possibilities that Killua had thought of. But, his predictions were wrong.

"Have you ever lost someone that you love?"

Killua was really surprised. She wasn't normal today. She really wasn't okay.

"Nope. And.."

"And what?" she replied.

"Why are you crying?"

"... Do I have to tell you?" said Chiyoko with a faint voice.

"Well yeah. You asked me first, and I answered. Now is my turn."

After Killua finished his sentence, Gon just came back from his practice. Gon was walking around the house when he accidentally eavesdropped the conversation.

"My sister. She died when she was 4. At that time, she was the only family I have. She.. She was killed after playing in the river with me. She was shot several times in her head, chest, arms, and legs," she said, recalling her bitter memory. She looked up, and a single tear flowed down her cheek. Her hair looked- no, her face looked messy.

It showed some mixed emotions. Mad, sad, depression, regrets, revenge, and a little bit of I-just-want to-end-this-bad-dream kind of thing.

"..."

"Enough?"

"Yes. It's enough," he replied.

"I couldn't save her.. Even with my magic," said Chiyoko, and her brown eyes were full of regrets.

The wind blew into the room, as if it was welcoming Gon. Gon entered the room.

"Killua? Chiyoko?"

"Gon," called Killua. "You heard all of that?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry, Chiyoko.. I didn't mean to eavesdrop your conversation," said Gon, apologizing.

"Yeah, it's okay," she said, forcing her pink lips to form a smile.

"Chiyoko."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"... I heard about your little sister. I feel sorry for her.. Deepest condolences for her."

"Yeah. Thank you."

They remained silent, until Killua said something.

"Who killed her?"

She inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. She didn't answer.

"Maybe, If we know about the killer, we can help you! To capture them."

"I don't want you two to be involved. It's just.. Dangerous," she looked down.

"We will help you, even if you refuse," said Killua.

"Why do you two insist?!" She stopped crying.

"We're friends, after all, Chiyoko!"

"Friends? I didn't think that... You two considered me as a friend."

"We considered you as a friend. From the moment Gon let you join us. And Gon won't easily bring strangers to his home, you _baka_."

Chiyoko almost cried again. That was the first time she felt that she was needed. After the death of her little sister, she suffered loneliness.

"I'll tell you who's the killer."

That name was her biggest trauma. That name. That sinful name. She hated that person. Hate. Hate. Hate. But, they cared about her. So, she will tell. She just couldn't bear this pain alone anymore. She need to let it all go out, from her heart. She bit her lower lip, and said the name.

_Tora Kobayashi._

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Mission

**Seven.**

* * *

_"So, about that person. Who is he anyway?" asked Gon._

_"Jeez. He is famous, you know. You two really don't know?" asked Chiyoko, back to her usual self._

_They slightly shrugged. And Chiyoko sighed._

_"He is the heir of the Kobayashi family. They're all top-class mafias. Rumors say that they already killed many skillful people. They're not easy to handle. Are you sure you want to... Help?"_

_"Of course, we're pro hunters," replied Killua._

_"And we're friends!"_

_Silence._

_"I'm glad.. I met you," said Chiyoko again, looked down, teary eyed. She was really happy._

_"Jeez. Don't be such a crybaby, shortie."_

_"But.. But.. I'm too happy," said Chiyoko, sobbing._

_"Here, here.. Don't cry anymore. You're not a kid, aren't you?" said Gon, patted her head._

_Killua and Gon looked to Chiyoko, with a sense of compassion in their hearts. It must be tough for Chiyoko._

_"... Yeah," said Chiyoko, while rubbing her eyes. And then she summoned a tissue pack. _

_"Thank you, you two!" Chiyoko smiled, while two crystal droplets were running down on her pinky cheek._

_'She's still a kid at heart, after all,' the two muttered._

* * *

_'THAT WAS EMBARRASSING! TOO EMBARRASSING! Embarrassing embarrassing embarrassing! Ugh. Why did I cry in the first place?!'_ Chiyoko muttered, while hitting herself with a pillow.

The touching-compassioning-drama-time have already ended. Lunch time has passed too, and it was really awkward. Chiyoko didn't let out every single word. She just sat there, blushing. Mito, who was confused because of Chiyoko's weird attitude, asked her why. But Chiyoko didn't answer honestly.

She looked out of the window. Ah. It's sunny. And warm. And..

Splat!

Chiyoko's face was wet. The next thing she saw was Gon and Killua, making a 'pffttt' sound.

"You two! Grr.."

They ran.

"Get back here, you brats!"

She jumped out of the window, and chased them. She took out her wand, and summoned a pond under Gon and Killua.

"Got you!"

"Wha? WAAAAAAAAA!"

They fell successfully. But they didn't appear on the surface. The terrified Chiyoko ran to the side of the pond, and didn't see any traces of them.

_'They.. Drowned?!'_

"Hey.. Hey? You two! Hey!"

Silence.

"... Don't die please.. You two.. You're my first friends, and now you have left me too?"

She cried silently, looking at the pond.

Suddenly, four hands from the back pushed Chiyoko into the pond.

"Wha-"

Splash!

"..."

"Pfftt... Hahahahahaha!" the two laughed.

"Don't celebrate it so fast, you two!" She made the soil around the pond became slippery. It's mud.

Splash!

"Ahahahhaha!" This time, Chiyoko was the one who laughed.

And they insulted each other. But then, they smiled. And laughed.

"It's been a long time since I laughed this way. I'm really thankful that I met you two!" she smiled.

Oh well, looks like these two boys blushed again for the second time. So cute! Okay me, stop fangirling. Continue.

"W-w-well," said Gon.

"Um, why don't we go to the Heavens Arena?" said Killua.

"Heavens Arena? What is that?"

"You'll see."

It took an hour for them to reach that tall, enormous tower. Heavens Arena, on The Republic of Padokia. It was the fourth-tallest building in the world, the Heavens Arena stands 3,250 feet tall and has 251 floors. They are going to train themselves here. The mission to defeat Tora Kobayashi, has already begun.


	8. Chapter 8 - Heavens Arena

**Eight.**

* * *

The three then entered the Heavens Arena. The Registration Room. The place was very crowded, and Chiyoko saw so many unusual people.

"Excuse me. We want to register," said Gon.

"Ah welcome!"

...

Chiyoko and Gon sat on their audience chairs. It was really crowded. And noisy. And the worst part was, the battlefield was on the 50th floor! Killua was not there, because it was his turn to battle. He slowly-and with a cool pose, walked towards the battlefield.

_'Everyone here looks scary.. Uh,'_ Chiyoko muttered.

"Will Killua be alright?" She looked at Killua.

"Don't worry, he was an assassin, after all. It's gonna be easy for him," said Gon, smiling.

"Um. I guess you're right."

"Okay! The first match will start in three seconds. Three! Two! One! Go!"

As the commentator said 'Go!', Killua vanished.

"Huh? Where is-"

But, before Chiyoko can finish her sentence, suddenly everybody was cheering loudly.

"Yes! The opponent has been knocked down! Killua won the fight!"

_'How...Could he...?'_

"See? Like I said before, he is extremely fast!"

"What? H-He's slow!"

"Huh? He is?"

"Who said that I'm slow?!"

"Wh-What? Who? I didn't say anything!" said Chiyoko.

Heavens Arena is a good place to train yourself. You can meet all kinds of people with all kinds of abilities. It's far more interesting than the Hunter Exam. And suddenly, Chiyoko noticed that Gon was anxious. Killua noticed it too.

"Don't worry Gon. Just do as I say."

Killua whispered something to Gon, and Gon replied with a big smile. And Gon ran towards the battle arena. The confused Chiyoko brushed her sight to Gon, at the battlefield. And when the commentator gave a signal, the battle began. Uh-oh. Gon's opponent was an enormous fatty.

"Will... Will he be alright?! His opponent is... enormous! And he's small!" Chiyoko panicked.

"Shortie. Shut up and just see."

When the fatty ran towards Gon, Gon didn't move an inch, but he was on a battle mode. And when the fatty was going to punch him, Chiyoko closed her eyes.

_'Bye.. Gon!'_

And the audience cheered loudly again.

"Yeah! The winner is... Gon Freecs, with 12 points!"

Huh?

Chiyoko opened her eyes, and looked at the battlefield. The fatty was unconscious, and he was already out of the arena. Gon managed to defeat him. And Gon came back to his seat.

"Yes! Good job there, Gon!" Killua and Gon high-5ed.

"Really.. Gon! I thought you were already turned into a piece of paper because of that guy! Thank goodness!"

"Hehe! That guy isn't tough, after all," said Gon.

Chiyoko didn't reply by words, but she replied with a Gon-you-really-amazing-I'm-your-big-fan-now kind of look.

"Okay. The next battle will be... Chiyoko Starfilius vs H.S.!"

Chiyoko stood up, and ran towards the battle arena with excitement. And on the opposite side of her, a kid- no, maybe she's on the same age as Chiyoko, walked into the battlefield. She was wearing a hooded cape.

_'...Magician. This is gonna be tough,'_ Chiyoko muttered, sharpening her eyes, and summoned her wand. She was in a complete battle mode.

"Heh," the girl smirked.

"Long time no see," said the girl again.

The girl removed her cape, revealing her face. She has a short, dark blue hair. The same color as Chiyoko's. She is of an average height, and she has brown, cat eyes. And an unpleasant aura was surrounding her. Her face and Chiyoko's were alike. Chiyoko was really surprised, and she jumped back unintentionally.

Her face was really familiar to Chiyoko. That face. Even though now she was older, but that face was very familiar to Chiyoko.

"Chiyoko oneechan," she finished her sentence with a devilish smile.

Gon and Killua widened their eyes, and couldn't believe what did they just hear.

_'Oneechan?! That means...'_

Gon and Killua looked at Chiyoko. Chiyoko herself, couldn't believe her own eyes. This familiar girl was standing before her! This face, the face that she won't ever forget.

"H...H.. H-Hotaru..."

Chiyoko gasped. She couldn't remove her sight from this girl. And a single tear flowed down.

It's Hotaru Starfilius. Her sister.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if I made any mistakes. Thank you! :3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Desire to Protect

**Nine.**

* * *

Chiyoko didn't care about the audience. And she didn't care about the commentators, nor Gon and Killua.

She was focused on Hotaru.

And she was crying.

"Hotaru..."

"What is it oneechan? Why are you crying? You're not happy to see me again?" said Hotaru, making a sad face.

"No, no that's not it...," she rubbed her eyes.

"Gon.. Hotaru's aura..."

"Yeah, Killua. She.. She's strong."

"Will she be alright?"

"...I don't know, Killua."

"I'm really really happy!" she smiled, while crying.

"Phew. I'm glad, oneechan," she smiled.

"You know, Hotaru. You've grown so big now. And I thought I'll never see you again."

"Me too, sister. And we'll never meet again. Go die."

Realizing some usual moves from Hotaru, Killua and Gon shouted.

"Chiyoko! Watch out!"

Chiyoko heard them. And she looked to Hotaru, who was standing in front of her. Hotaru was going to kill her sister, with a gun that she summoned. Hotaru pointed the gun to Chiyoko's head.

"Farewell, oneechan."

"...he," Chiyoko smiled painfully.

And the next thing everyone saw is Chiyoko, slapped Hotaru. And Hotaru's gun fell.

"I DIDN'T THINK THAT MY SISTER, WHOM I LOVE SO MUCH, WANTS TO KILL ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME TOO! You...," Chiyoko shouted, and cried.

It was really painful for her. She just couldn't bear it anymore.

Hotaru was surprised, and she shot Chiyoko's left arm.

"Love?! You've gotta be kidding me. I've loved you, but now not anymore. HOW CAN I STILL LOVE A SISTER LIKE YOU?! YOU'VE SHOT YOUR OWN SISTER! AND I'M TAKING MY REVENGE NOW!" Hotaru shouted, and she cried too.

Chiyoko's eyes widened. She didn't do that! How could Hotaru think that way?

"You're wrong Hotaru. I didn't-"

"One more word and you'll die," said Hotaru, giving a look full of hatred.

"Wait. Let me say my last word," Chiyoko gripped her dress.

"... Okay. Approved."

Chiyoko looked down. Her own sister was going to kill her. After this. When she just met her again. She won't let that happen. She must know the reason behind her sister's survival. No one could've survived after being shot several times in her head and chest! She must know why!

_'No.. No.. I won't let this happen. No! I must ask her. I must... defeat her. And force that bastard to tell about Hotaru's survival. Now, I must protect Hotaru from that bastard. I believe it! She must be controlled by him! I must save her. And protect her,_' Chiyoko muttered, while crying desperately.

"Whoops. Time Out. Too bad, oneechan. Bye."

Hotaru pulled the trigger.

Bang.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks! And I'm sorry if I made this chapter shorter! -bows- Because I want it to become interesting! xD**


	10. Chapter 10 - Left eye

**Ten.**

* * *

Bang.

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the 50th floor.

And a small body of a girl fell into the cold floor of the battlefield.

The audience cheered very loudly, giving an appreciation for the winner.

"...Killua," called Gon.

"What is it?"

"Chiyoko... mustn't be...dead, right?"

After the gunshot, they didn't want to look to the battlefield. They didn't want to see anything after that.

"..."

Killua remained silent.

"Killua!" said Gon, impatiently.

"Stay calm, Gon."

"How can I? Chiyoko is our friend!"

"...We must confirm it ourselves firs-"

"Yay! I won!"

The girl patted those two's shoulders.  
"?!"

The two gasped and fell to the floor.

"C-Chiyoko?!"

Killua was as surprised as Gon.

"Y-yes?"

"I.. I thought you died! Thank goodness!" said Gon, and hugged Chiyoko quickly in relief. Chiyoko blushed awkwardly.

_'Do friends ever do this?'_ she muttered.

"Ah.. S-Sorry.. I'm just glad you came back," said Gon, releasing the hug and blushed.

"Me too. I thought I won't ever see my friends once again," said Chiyoko, rubbing her eyes.

_'What a crybaby,'_ Killua muttered.

Killua pinched Gon's cheek.

"O-Ow! Owe!"

"Don't just go and hug girls so easily!"

"Chiyoko is our friend! And aren't you happy to see her again?" said Gon, rubbing his red cheek.

"W-Well! It's not that I'm.. I'm not happy-"

"Then, say it!" said Gon.

"Fine! Tch.. Oi, shortie!"

"W-what?"

"I'm... I'm glad you came back," he looked away, blushing.

Chiyoko also blushed.

_'Oh good, it's very awkward now,'_ muttered Gon.

"I bet you two didn't hear the announcement. I'm the winner."

They nodded.

"Anyway.. There's a thing that's bugging me. What the heck is happening.. With your left eye?" Killua looked at her strangely.

"My... left eye?"

"Umm.. Maybe you can go to the toilet and see it for yourself, " said Gon.

She walked to the toilet, and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her left eye wasn't brown as usual.

It's black.

And there was a purple-outlined 10-pointed star in it.

_'W-What's happening?!'_

...

"You saw it?"

She nodded, and her face showed confusion.

"What was the cause of that eye, and... how did you defeat Hotaru? And how could she exist in the first place?" asked Killua.

"... I don't know. She.. She was already dead. But it was her. Really. There must be something behind this," said Chiyoko, clenched her fist.

The two looked at her curiously, waiting for her further explanation.

"Ah yeah! When Hotaru was going to pull the trigger, I felt a strange power overwhelming me. I turned towards her, and she gasped. I think it was because of this," she pointed to her left eye.

"So, I turned the gun and fired it. It scraped her temple. And she was knocked out. The end," she shrugged.

"Um, talking about strange power, I think I felt it just now," said Gon.

"I must know the reason behind this eye, really. There must be something behind all of this. Especially about Hotaru."

"A-Anyways, people are looking towards you! I think you must buy an eye pad or something!" said Gon, realizing the change of atmosphere.

Chiyoko bought an eyepad from a nearby store, and the three were going to the cafeteria.

They entered the lift.

"Jeez. Why did they send a not-good-looking-lift-guarder like this? I think they haveta fix their taste," said Killua, putting his hands in his pocket.

"K-Killua...," said Gon, making a worried face.

The lift guarder kept silent for several minutes, while Killua continued to insult her. And.. Uh-oh. She reached her limit. She punched those three on the cheek, while the lift door opened.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS!" she shouted, and made an angry face.

"Um, I wouldn't mind if Killua's the one who got hit, but...," said Chiyoko, and looked to Gon, waiting for him to complete her sentence.

"Why did that lift-guarder hit us also...?" said Gon, completing Chiyoko's sentence.

"Oh well. You two ALSO insulted her, did you?" said Killua, pressing the "also" part.

"W-We didn't!"

What's the reason behind her left eye? Will she able to prevail the truth?

* * *

**Author's Note : Please leave a review if you like it, or if i did any mistakes! :3 Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Orphanage

**Eleven.**

* * *

The three stood in front of a chocolate colored old wooden house. It's age made all parts of it sounded creaky. And there was an old banner hung on the house's balcony. It says "Orphanage".

"Excuse me," Chiyoko opened the door as silently as she could, but it still made some creaky noises, combined with a tingling sound of a small bell.

There was a middle-aged woman standing in front of a desk.

"Ah, Yuko san!"

"C-Chiyoko? Wah! You've grown so big now," said the woman.

Realizing there was someone missing, Chiyoko asked the woman.

"Ne, Yuko-san!"

"Hm?"

"Where's Auntie?" she asked with a curious tone, as she began to recall all of her memories when she was little. At this very old house.

The woman twitched, and somehow the air around her changed. She looked at Chiyoko, considering whether she should tell her or maybe not.

"What's the matter, Yuko-san?" Chiyoko looked at the woman curiously, waiting for her answer.

"Did she go shopping?"

The woman looked at Chiyoko again, shaking her head. Then she took some steps forward, until she was right in front of Chiyoko.

Chiyoko looked up.

"Listen, Chiyoko. I know this is hard for you, too, but...," the woman looked away.

"What? Yuko-san, where's auntie?" Chiyoko began to be impatient.

The woman's eyes turn teary, and she had a very sad expression on her face.

"Mother... Mother already passed away," the woman replied with a shaking tone.

Chiyoko's eyes widened. Her eyes showed disbelief. That must be a joke, right?

"She... was killed."

Again, tears began to stream down her cheek. The woman also cried silently, when Gon and Killua just stood there, didn't say a word.

_'It must be hard for her,'_ muttered Gon.

_'So she went through all of this, huh,'_ muttered Killua, while folding his arms.

"Wh.. Who killed auntie?!"

"..."

The woman kept silent.

"Yuko-san, please answer me...Uh..," she covered her face, trying to stop her crying.

"You won't believe it if I tell you."

"Please, just tell me..."

The woman shook her head, didn't say a word. But she gave Chiyoko a photo instead. Chiyoko looked at the photo carefully, trying to figure who was in this picture. But it was too blurred. She could only see a figure of a short-haired girl. And some men-in-black behind her.

"You must've known. Here," she gave a dusty letter, along with Hotaru's mementos.

Chiyoko read the letter.

_Dear Chiyoko,_

_How are you? Me? I'm perfectly fine! I knew this day would come, so I'll inform you something. Your past memory was erased. By that Tora. You.. Was an assassin. You're rumored to be a merciless girl, and you really were. But deep down, you're a kind child. If you met a strong opponent, or if your life is in danger, your eyes will turn black. And there will be a purple outlined ten pointed star on each eye. Your eyes were called "The Dark Angel's Eyes." And many people wanted to kill you. So, your mom, Lilia, sealed your assassination skills. The seal will break after you've completed some conditions. And Tora held a grudge towards your family, because his big business was ruined by the Starfilius family. No one wanted to hire his mafias again. And so, he had many debts. But after he massacred the Starfilius family, he gained his wealth. Be careful, Chiyoko. _

_P.S. : Wherever you are, remember, Auntie will always watch over you._

_Love, Auntie._

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Yuko-san.. I'm sorry," said Chiyoko, and sat down slowly.

"It's okay, Chiyoko. Auntie was the one who decided not to tell anything about your past. It was her choice," said the woman, and patted Chiyoko's head.

Then she stood up, wiped her tears, and gave Gon, Killua, and Yuko-san a determined look.

"I will make him pay!"

* * *

**Authors Note : Please leave a review! I want to know about your opinions about my story :3  
**


	12. Chapter 12 - What? Sushi?

**Twelve.**

* * *

Chiyoko crouched, and brushed the dust that was covering the gravestone with her bare hands. Slowly, and gently. There was a name craved on it.

_Rest In Peace,_

_Maria Shinohara._

'Goodbye, Auntie,' she muttered, and she placed a bucket of red flowers beside the gravestone.

"Done already?" asked Killua.

Chiyoko turned, and said, "Yep. Let's go!"

...

"Ne, let's register for the next floor!" said Gon happily.

"Yep. Wait up, Gon. Let's take a break," said Chiyoko, and walked to the vending machine. She inserted some coins, and she picked three drinks- a chocolate milk, a green tea, and a strawberry milk.

"Sorry for the wait- Uwaaa!"

Suddenly, a boy bumped to Chiyoko, and all of her cans fell to the floor and rolled.

"I-I'm sorry ssu! I'll get those for you ssu!"

"No, it's okay. I'll pick those myself," Chiyoko smiled and picked up all of the cans.

"I'm terribly sorry ssu!" he bowed.

"Un. No problem!" Chiyoko gave him a big smile.

Then, Chiyoko went back to Gon and Killua.

"Here."

"Ah, thanks," said Killua.

"Thank you," said Gon.

...

The three walked in into a certain room, followed by many people. All of them sat still on their audience chairs.

"This is going to be tough, ssu," said someone beside Chiyoko.

'Uh wait. I think I recognize this voice,' muttered Chiyoko.

"Ah! You're that boy just now, right?"

"Right, ssu. It's nice to meet you again, ssu. Chiyoko-san," said the boy.

"U-uh? You know me?"

"Of course, ssu. You're here with your friends, right? Gon-san and Killua-san?"

"Y-yes, you're right."

Chiyoko brushed her gaze towards the two, giving them a hey-look-to-the-person-beside-me-he-knows-you-two kind of look.

And, the two looked to the boy.

"You.. Know us?" asked Gon.

"Yes, ssu. I saw your performance earlier, ssu."

"But.. Who are you?" asked Killua.

"I'm Zushi, ssu. Nice to meet you all," he smiled.

'Uh, what? Sushi?" Chiyoko muttered, confused.

"Nice to meet you too," said the three, giving their friendly smile.

...

"Everyone! I bet you all have already waited for this! The match between Killua, and Zushi!" said the commentators, telling Killua and Zushi to move forward.

And suddenly the audience cheered very loudly.

'He is that POPULAR, huh?' muttered Chiyoko, making a bored face.

And the match started.

Killua landed many attacks on Zushi, but he was getting up again and again.

_'Ugh.. Should I use 'it?''_

Knowing he has no chance against Killua, Zushi decided to use Ren.

Suddenly, the air around Zushi changed, and he released some kind of terrifying aura.

_'This.. It's similar to Aniki's!' _Killua muttered, and he backed up instantly.

"ZUSHIIIIIIIII!"

The two- no, all of the audience turned their heads towards the source of the sound. It was Zushi's Sensei, Wing.

Killua felt uneasy, and he landed a strong punch to Zushi's stomach. And Zushi landed out of the arena.

"Yes! The winner is.. Killua !"

Again, the audience cheered for him. Well, Chiyoko didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous.

Gon and Chiyoko high-fived, and said, "Yay!"

Killua returned back to his seat.

"Gon, Chiyoko," called Killua.

"Eh?"

"You saw me when I jumped back from Zushi, right?"

_'Uh, what? Juicy?' _

"Y-yep," Chiyoko nodded, and Gon followed.

Killua seemed to be thinking hard for a moment, and then he spoke.

"The aura that Zushi released just now.. It's similar to Aniki's."

"You.. You have an older brother?"

"How come you didn't know? He's the man with the needles!"

"Ah, that person!"

"We must know what was it."

...

"I'm terribly sorry, ssu! I won't ever do it again, ssu!"

"Good. Remember your words, okay?"

"Yes, ssu! Arigatou, ssu!" Zushi bowed to Wing.

"Hey, Killua! You stepped on me!" whispered Chiyoko, while pinching Killua's cheek.

"I-I didn't! W-Whoaaa!"

The three slipped, and fell, making some loud noises.

"Who's there?!"

_'Oh, crap,'_ muttered the three.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hunter Website

**Thirteen.**

* * *

**Author's Note : You all know what's Nen, right? So I'm gonna skip the introductions about Nen and the part when they study about Nen.** **:D**

* * *

_The boy slowly walked and saw the three._

_"Eh? Chiyoko-san? Killua-san? Gon-san?"_

_'Uh.. What should we do now?' muttered Chiyoko._

_"What do you three want?" asked Wing._

_"P-Please-"_

_"We want to learn nen," said Killua, covering Chiyoko._

_'This airhead! Can he just say please?!' muttered Chiyoko, pissed._

_"But, If you don't want to teach us, we'll learn it by ourselves," said Killua again._

_'Hey, hey..'_

_"I don't mind. Follow me," said Wing, and began to walk._

_The three followed, along with Zushi._

_"Nen, huh?" murmured Hotaru, who was there from the beginning, and walked away._

_..._

_At first, the Nen that Wing taught the three was the fake one. And Killua, Gon, and Chiyoko reached the 200th floor in no time. When they were going to register, they met Hisoka, and Hisoka released an aura. The three tried and tried to walk past it, but they couldn't. Then Wing appeared and taught the three about the real Nen. Killua is a Transmuter, Gon is an Enchancer, Chiyoko is a Conjurer. With their skills, they learned Nen in no time._

_..._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, Wing-san!" The three bowed._

_"Yes. Your welcome, and good luck."_

_"Osu!"_

_"Umm, Juicy.. So this is farewell," said Chiyoko, smiling._

_"Yes ssu! Thank you for everything, ssu!"_

_"Osu!" said the four._

* * *

__"Hey," called Killua, poked Chiyoko's shoulder.

"What?" replied Chiyoko.

"Your eye, how's it?"

"Ah, right!"

Chiyoko opened her eye pad and realized that her left eye had returned to normal.

"Wah~ It's back to normal," said Gon, grinning.

"Yup~"

They continued to walk around the town until Chiyoko turned and said something.

"Hey! Let's go to the hunter website!"

"Hunter Website?" the two asked.

"Yeah! Follow me," said Chiyoko, and ran.

...

"Let's see... Visit the website first," she looked at the monitor, followed by some clicking sounds.

The monitor screen showed a bar, some people, and a bartender.

"Maybe you can try clicking on that bartender," said Killua.

Click.

_Welcome. What do you want to know?_

__Chiyoko slowly typed. ' , and she pressed Enter.

A dialog box showed up.

_Would you like to view the information for 1.000.000 Zennys?_

_Yes? Or No?_

Chiyoko clicked Yes.

"Oi, oi, that's expensive, you know!" said Killua.

"Jeez. I have 50.000.000 Zennys on my savings!" said Chiyoko, and swiped her Hunter license on a device.

"Eh?! 50.000.000 ZENNYS?!" Killua and Gon shouted in amazement.

"Psst! People are looking!" Chiyoko hit the two.

And when she looked again at the monitor, a dialog box showed up.

The Dark Angel's Eyes' History.

Chiyoko's eyes widened. So, these eyes aren't just a normal pair of an assassin's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Truth

**Fourteen.**

* * *

_The Dark Angel's Eyes_

_It was said that the pair of this eyes' owner is a member of the Starfilius Family, an assassin, whom survived from the massacre at her/his family, with his/her sibling. Some witnesses said that the eyes were pitch black, some said it were purple, and some said there is some lines on the eyes. Nobody has seen the detailed version of these eyes. Many mafias have hunted these eyes for years, because those eyes hold a very powerful power. And many rich people wanted to buy these eyes with very high prices. The only one who can have these eyes is the part of The Starfilius herself/himself. Rumors said that because of these eyes, two members of the Starfilius were killed. One of them was the previous heiress. Behind the powerful power of those eyes, those eyes were also a curse. If he/she uses these eyes' one and only spell, a very destructive spell, It can cost anything. If the heiress' / heir's body can't handle it, she hasn't been able to turn back to her usual self, or_

_The power will kill herself / himself, for sure._

The three couldn't believe the legend.

'No way, it couldn't be.. M.. Mom?' Chiyoko muttered, and suddenly her head was hurting badly.

Scattered pieces of her memories began to combine one by one.

"Uh.. It.. It hurts!" said Chiyoko, with a faint voice.

"Hey, hey. You alright?" asked Killua.

Chiyoko didn't respond.

"Chiyoko? Chiyoko?" called Gon, shaking her body.

"..."

"Hey!" Killua looked at her.

Their face became worried.

"No.. It was just a sudden headache," Chiyoko turned, and forced to smile.

"Chiyoko.. You.. Won't die, right? After you defeat Tora with the eyes, you-" said Gon.

"Gon, you baka! Don't just spit nonsense!"

The two knew, that Chiyoko herself, was very shocked.

".. This is the truth. Those eyes.. Is really a curse," said Chiyoko, looking down.

"How could you be so sure?" asked Killua.

Chiyoko exhaled, thought for a while, then said something.

"I.. I remembered everything about my past."


	15. Chapter 15 - Is this the Ending?

**Fifteen.**

* * *

Walls were collapsing. Lights were fading. Floors were crumbling. My world. Our world. Is it going to end right now, at this very moment? The voice of gunshots echoed in that very mansion. Uncountable man in black(_s_) have already infiltrated the mansion, with some deadly equipments. The sound of people screaming filled my memory. Pools of blood scattered on every side of the mansion. Floors, walls, everything. I couldn't ever forget the awful- and disgusting smell of blood since that time. The sound of the gunshots was followed by the sound of several footsteps, hurriedly, as if those said that they wanted to escape.

The figure of a mother, and two daughters clinging at her, was captured silently by the eyes of those men. The mother, and the two daughters keep running, running, and running.

My mom was always sick. She couldn't ever leave the house, or her health'll get worse. Se can't even use her magic. I didn't really know what'll happen if she uses her magic, though..

"Mom, will you be okay?" said I, Chiyoko, of course.

"I'm okay, dear. We have to escape."

We ran, and we passed the windows. I could see a sea full of man-in-black (_s_) in front of my house. I began to feel guilty. Where's dad? Where's big sister? Where's my cousins?

Five men have already followed us.

They pulled out their guns, and shot.

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.

Slash.

If you were there, the next thing you could see was 5 corpses of those men, along with a blood-stained-little-girl standing on them, and yep, that was me. I lost control. I almost killed my mom at that time, along with Hotaru.

"Chiyoko!"

The mom slaps the girl- yeah, me.

"Mama.. Doesn't want you to kill people! Mama.. Wants you to use your magic for helping people! Mama doesn't want you to carry so much burden. If you keep killing like this, you'll be killed someday, too! Mama doesn't want you to die, Chiyoko ! We have to escape and live a normal life!"

And my mom sealed every assassination skill from me.

Chiyoko covered her sister's eye, Hotaru, not letting her see what she's not supposed to see at her age. Their mother, choking blood.

And,

Bang.

After that sound, Mom was not moving anymore. A small hole, made by a projectile, was on her forehead. I looked around and around, but I didn't see a trace of any people. While I was crying silently, I pulled Hotaru's hand.

"Hotaru.. We must survive- for mama, and everyone."

...

"A~ A~ A~ Not so fast, brats."

And unexpectedly- yet unfortunately, the leader of those men was standing in front of us- right in front of us.

I was surrounded by a dark aura, looking sharply at the man in front of them. At that time, I really wanted to use my assassination skills, but I couldn't. Mama sealed it.

"Ah~ I'm so scared. This brat is scary~"

"Shut up."

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced-"

"Are you deaf or something? I said shut up."

"No~ I killed your dad, your mom, your big sister, everyone. I killed them all~ oh I'm so sad," said the man, and smirked.

Hotaru was shocked, as well.

"Hello girl, my name is Tora Kobayashi~"

"Y-you bastard!"

I lost control, and I cried, and cried, and cried. I shot Tora's right leg and right arm, then escaped with Hotaru.

She need to- at least- protect her little sister.

...

Now, we- me and Hotaru, were standing in front of a wooden house. An orphanage.

I walked in, asking for help, and I fainted.

And Hotaru just stood there, looking at me, still shocked by the words that Tora said. She didn't say anything, didn't show any emotions. No tears.

Not.

Even.

A.

Single.

Bit.


	16. Chapter 16 - Bisky

**Sixteen.**

* * *

"And Hotaru never cried up until now. That.. bothers me."

Killua and Gon, who were listening for the whole time, kep silent.

So this is the truth behind the Starfilius massacre.

'To be honest, a sea of 'man in black(s)' sure gives me the creep," muttered Killua.

Chiyoko kept silent, while walking in front of the two.

And..

They heard something.

"Uhuhu.."

"O-oi, Chiyoko! Don't cry, will you?" said Killua.

Gon nodded, agreed to what Killua had said.

"Eh? I'm not crying," said Chiyoko, then turned back to the two.

"Then...?"

Killua and Gon looked to each other.

"I did," said the voice in front of Chiyoko.

'Eh?'

"Uh.. I must be getting old," said the girl, wiping her tears.

The three turned to the source of the sound, and they found a girl. Her hair is blonde, and it was tied to a ponytail. She wore a blue dress.

Chiyoko stared at her, and then realized something.

"Eh.. You.. The blonde-haired neechan from back then!" said Chiyoko in amazement.

"You.. know me?"

"Yep! Don't you remember?"

"Eh?"

* * *

_After Hotaru's death, Chiyoko was no longer the same Chiyoko. She always leaves the orphanage, and only comes back when she's hungry or need to take a bath. She also acted a bit weird, and cold._

_And one day she went to the supermarket._

_"I saved my money. I'm gonna buy some snacks."_

_Chiyoko took some pockys from the shelf, and then she saw a brand-new-limited-edition snack. It was the last stock. And she took it, but a big man snatched it from her._

_"Oi! I took it first!" said the man._

_"Tch. Are you blind? I'm the one who took it first."_

_"What a troublesome brat!" said the man, and punched Chiyoko._

_Chiyoko fell, and her belongings were scattered everywhere. The man took the snack, and was going to leave._

_"How exaggerated. This is just over a snack, you fat! You ruined my day!" shouted Chiyoko._

_"How rude, you crazy brat! Have your mom ever teached you to be polite?!"_

_"MY MOM DID! SHE DID! But, I don't need to be polite towards a person like you!"_

_"You-!"_

_The man took a gallon of water, and was going to hit Chiyoko with it._

_"Stop!"_

_A blonde-haired girl snatched the gallon from the man._

_"She's just a kid."_

_"So you're going to interfere?!" said the man and punched the blonde-haired girl._

_"You make me mad."_

_"So what?"_

_"I have a present!"_

_The blonde haired girl punched the man in the face, and it proves that she is strong. The man fell, and fainted._

_"Are you okay?"_

_The blonde-haired girl held out her right hand to help Chiyoko stand up, but she stood up by herself._

_"Do I look okay to you?"_

_The girl smiled._

_"You should go home."_

_"I know it. No need to tell me."_

_Then, Chiyoko left._

* * *

"Ah- you're the little girl from back then! It's been a long time!"

"Yep!" Chiyoko grinned.

"And.. You've changed," the girl smiled.

Chiyoko nodded.

"Yep. Ah, neechan. I haven't said a proper thank you to you.. Er.. Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

Killua and Gon were trapped in the long-time-no-see atmosphere.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you. These two are my friends, Killua and Gon!"

"Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you!" said Gon, followed by Killua.

"Sorry, I eavesdropped your conversation just now. So, that's the reason of your coldness back then."

"Call me Chiyoko. It's okay.. If it's neechan, it's okay," she smiled.

"Ah, yeah. I'm Biscuit Krueger- just call me Bisky. Let me teach you three."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Killua.

"You three.. Wish to become stronger, right?"

The three nodded, then looked to each other.

"Therefore, I shall teach you three!"


	17. Chapter 17 - Aquaeuphiria

**Seventeen.**

* * *

Dear reader. Time is sure fast. 1 year has passed since we started the training with Bisky.

"You three, were a good student," said Bisky, starting her sentence.

"Same with you, Bisky-neechan! You were a greeeaaaattt teacher!"

"This old hag. She's 58 years old! But she was a good teacher though," mumbled Killua.

"C-come on, Killua, don't say that," replied Gon.

"I. Heard. You, Killua~" said Bisky, and pinched Killua's cheek.

"I'm not old! Chiyoko, Gon, Killua, I hope we can meet again.. I must be getting old," said Bisky, teary eyed.

"Oh come on, Bisky-neechan, don't cry," said Chiyoko, then hugged Bisky.

The three said their farewell, but Killua kept mumbling and mumbling to himself.

And they parted in the middle of the town, starting their own plan.

...

"Oi, what are you doing?" asked Killua.

"Surfing the internet," replied Chiyoko, and kept tip-tapping on the keyboard, searching for some clues of Tora.

"Oh, Tora?" said Gon.

Chiyoko didn't say anything, but she nodded instead. She was really focused.

"Why don't Tora just show up?" asked Killua, staring at the monitor.

"I don't know, airhead. Stop ruining my concentration," said Chiyoko, still staring at the monitor.

"Tch, fine, shortie."

"Killua, let's just train, okay?" asked Gon, smiling.

"Sure, then!" Killua nodded, and grinned.

Gon and Killua began to maintain their Nen as long as possible, and two hours had passed since they started their training.

"Ah! I didn't find any information!" complained Chiyoko, and brushed her gaze to the two.

_'They're still training, huh,'_ muttered Chiyoko, while staring at the two.

"Ah, Chiyoko," called Gon.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering, what kind of ability does that eyes possess?"

"You're right! I have never seen it either," said Killua.

"Oh, that~ I'll show it to you after you've finished your training," said Chiyoko, smiling.

"Okay!"

...

"First, I need to call the power of my eyes. One of you, try to emit a killer aura or something, maybe?" said Chiyoko, rising her index finger.

They were training at a small village with lesser people, far from the town. Of course, Chiyoko didn't want another more people to know her ability.

"I'm not sure about emitting a killer aura. Maybe Killua will do," said Gon, waiting happily.

"Sure then," said Killua, coming forth, with his hands folded behind his head.

Killua began to emit his aura. That sure gave Chiyoko the creep. It was terrifying.

_'Wow. As expected. He's strong,'_ muttered Chiyoko.

Chiyoko's star tattoo glowed, and her eyes changed. The Dark Angel's Eyes came back.

"Okay! You can stop now, Killua-airhead. Thank you!" said Chiyoko.

_'Eh? This is the first time she called my name- but there's an airhead! This annoying shortie,'_ muttered Killua, frowned.

Chiyoko took a deep breath, and brushed her gaze to the two. She gave them okay-I'm-ready-make-sure-too-look-at-me kind of look.

"The Star of Water, Aquarius. Lend me your power!" said Chiyoko, and a magic circle appeared under her, but it vanished after a minute.

"That's... It?" asked the two, poker-faced.

"Geez, don't underestimate me, the heiress to the Starfilius family!"

Chiyoko raised her wand.

"This is an order! Come forth, the Dragon of Water, Aquaeuphiria!" shouted Chiyoko.

All of the water from the river rolled, and came to Chiyoko, building up a dragon.

"S-seriously," Killua stares at the dragon, amazed.

"So, we have to fight it?" asked Gon, surprised.

"Of course! Two versus one!"


	18. Chapter 18 - Virgo vs Sagittarius

**Eighteen.**

* * *

"Oi, Gon, what should we do?"

"I think.. We have to learn about it's abilities," replied Gon, while staring at the dragon.

"Understood," said Killua.

The two began to release their Nen little by little, while thinking about any possibilities to defeat Aquaeuphilia.

"And I'm going first," said Gon, preparing his punch.

Gon ran towards the dragon without hesitation. And Chiyoko was staring at the running Gon, smirking. It looked like she knew what'll happen next.

Gon punched the dragon's belly hardly. But, unfortunately, his punch had no effect at the dragon. The two surprised, and brushed their gaze to Chiyoko immediately, waiting for her to explain.

"You know, it's pointless to fight it with physical abilities. It's body is made from water," she said, and pointed to Aquaeuphilia.

'She's right! Then.. We can use it!' muttered Killua.

"Killua.."

"Gon, I know! I can defeat it with my electric power," Killua looked at Gon happily.

"Oh! I get it! Go, Killua," cheered Gon.

"Here I go-!"

Killua changed his aura to electricity.

'Oh, crap!' muttered Chiyoko.

Suddenly, Chiyoko sensed something. And she didn't care about Killua anymore. Something's coming.

"Naruka-"

Before Killua had finished his sentence,

"Aquarius, go back."

Chiyoko made Aquarius dissappear.

"O-oi, it's not fair!" protested Killua.

"Yeah! Why did you make Aquarius dissappear?" said Gon.

"Scorpio, lend me your power!"

"Chi-yo-ko!" called Gon.

'Back off, you two, Master Chiyoko ordered me to tell you so," said a purple-haired girl beside Chiyoko.

"Wait. Who are you, anyway?" asked Killua.

"She's Scorpio. Now, enough with the talk. Back off, you two," said Chiyoko.

"Whaaaat?" said Killua in an annoyed tone.

"Chiyoko, we can fight! Don't underestimate us!" said Gon.

"I know it! You two are stronger than me. But please.. Let me do this myself," said Chiyoko, giving a serious look, with a lot of sadness behind it.

The two agreed, and Chiyoko put a barrier around the two.

Suddenly, a lot of fiery arrows rained down on them, followed by the controller. A girl.

"Just as I thought. You were the one who formed the contract with Sagittarius!" said Chiyoko.

"Gon.. Is she.."

"Yeah. It's her, Killua."

"As expected from you. I knew it," said the girl.

"Then, I'll kill your friends first," said the girl again.

"The hell I will let you!" replied Chiyoko.

"Then, I'll kill you first. We'll see who's stronger, my beloved sister," the girl gave a devilish laugh.

"You took that words out of my mouth, Hotaru!"


	19. Chapter 19 - A joke

**Nineteen.**

* * *

"Well, sister. It seemed that you've got your legendary eyes back, am I right?"

Hotaru gave a slight glare to the two, and keep talking.

"Yeah. And?"

Chiyoko replied calmly, but deep inside, she was pretty- or maybe very cautious at that time.

"It looks like.. You've got quite a pair of beautiful eyes. And I'll make them mine."

Hotaru then brushed her gaze to the two, while smirking. Chiyoko, who knew what did she mean, immediately took a few steps back. But, suddenly, she had a plan.

"Scorpio, go."

"As you wish, master."

Scorpio went out from Chiyoko's body, and she's facing Hotaru and her Sagittarius straight on, without Scorpio. Killua and Gon were surprised, and furrowed their brows.

"Oi, Chiyoko, are you kidding me?" said Killua.

"Yeah, it's dangerous, you know?" said Gon.

Hotaru was ready to shoot a special arrow to Chiyoko's chest. And at the end, she shot it.

"Look out!" Killua shouted immediately, when he spotted the arrow.

Chiyoko turned back, wondering what did Killua meant by that. And successfully, the arrow hit the mark.

"Ahahahaha! That's what you deserve!"

"Chiyoko!" The two shouted, and they didn't want to believe what were they seeing right now. Their face showed horror.

While Hotaru was laughing happily, Chiyoko, who was barely breathing, smirked.

The three didn't get it. They didn't get any clue from Chiyoko's smirk.

Then, Chiyoko took her last breath and fell to the ground.

"Chiyoko.. You're not dead, right?" said Gon, looking at Chiyoko with a blank stare.

Killua bit his lower lip, and shook his head.

"Yeah. This is.. A joke, right?"


	20. Chapter 20 - Ressurection

Twenty.

* * *

"Too bad. She's dead now."

Hotaru approached the two with both of her hands on her hips.

The two glares at Hotaru, then ran to Chiyoko.

"Chiyoko? No, she isn't dead!"

Gon was teary-eyed, and Killua looked at Gon, also with the same sadness.

"Oi, Chiyoko! Get a grip of yourself!"

Killua shook Chiyoko's body, but there was no response.

"Hey, Hotaru! Are you a robot or something? She's your big sister!"

"Well~ I don't care! Yeah.. I don't.. I really don't care.. About her.. I.."

"Then why are you crying?!"

Tears were flowing down from Hotaru's eyes, and she didn't even realize it.

"Why am I.. Crying?"

The girl, who was engulfed in darkness, unleashed thirty more arrows towards the two.

"Gon, I'll handle this."

'It's been a while,' he muttered.

His aura turned dark, somehow, and Hotaru took a few steps back, still crying.

"Those arrows are nothing."

Killua ran forward to the arrows, and slashed it all in a blink of an eye. He then appeared behind Hotaru, pointing his claws at her neck.

"Don't you dare to move."

Suddenly, there was a sound of people clapping.

"Nice job, Hotaru-chan. But I've got a bad news for you.. It seems that your big sister that you just killed is the wrong person."

"Eh?" Hotaru looked at the man doubtfully.

"Who are you?" asked Killua.

"Heh, so you've noticed, old man."

WHACK!

Hotaru fell to the ground, and now the one who was standing in front of the two was Chiyoko.

"Chiyoko! But- how-"

"I used Gemini," the girl grinned, and her fingers formed a 'peace' sign.

"I knew it. You two looked very very sad just now. Am I that important?"

She grins at the two, and Killua hit her head.

"You little-!"

"It hurts, airhead!"

Chiyoko was going to kick Killua, but he dodged the kick.

"We were worried, idiot!"

Killua then looked away, and pulled the unconscious Hotaru to Gon.

"Yes, yes, now let me focus first."

Chiyoko looked to the tall man, with a look full of hatred.

"Oh, Chiyoko-chan. It has been a while. And no need to be so serious."

A smile was plastered on his face, and he waved his hands.

"Yes, it sure has. I've been waiting for this, Tora Kobayashi!"


End file.
